1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for electrically connecting two separate substrates, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board-to-board electrical connector assemblies are widely used and applied in all kinds of electrical equipments to electrically connect two separate PCBs. Typically, such board-to-board electrical connector assembly has a rectangular housing and a plurality of contacts received therein, and examples thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,882,212, 5,915,976 and 6,155,886.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional board-to-board connector assembly 8. The board-to-board connector assembly 8 comprises a first connector 6 and a second connector 7 mounted on two separated PCBs, respectively. The first connector 6 comprises a longitudinal first housing 60 and a plurality of first contacts 62 received therein, and the second connector 7 comprises a longitudinal second housing 70 and a plurality of second contacts 72 received therein. The first housing 60 has a rectangular configuration defining a first mounting surface 63 for being mounted on one of the PCBs and a first mating surface 64 for mating with the second connector 7. A longitudinal slot 61 is defined in the first mating surface 64 along a longitudinal direction of the first housing 60, and a plurality of first contacts 62 is secured in opposite inner surfaces of the slot 61 along the longitudinal direction of the first housing 60. The second housing 70 comprises a second mounting surface 73 and a second mating surface 74. A longitudinal protrusion 71 is defined on the second mating surface 74 along the longitudinal second housing 70 for engagingly inserted into the slot 61. A plurality of second contacts 72 is planted on two opposite side surfaces of the protrusion 71 along longitudinal second housing 70. The second contacts 72 each have a contacting portion 720 bending outward for connecting with a corresponding first contact 62.
In use, the first connector 6 and the second connector 7 are mounted on two separated PCBs, respectively. When the first connector 6 mates with the second connector 7, the protrusion 71 of the second connector 7 is engagingly received in the slot 61 of the first connector 6, and the first contacts 62 engage with responding second contacts 72 respectively. Therefore, the two separated PCBs are electrically interconnected via the connector assembly.
However, one problem with this type of electrical connector assembly is that the first connector 6 and the second connector 7 have different configurations, and the manufacturers have to use two different moulds to manufacture them, which inevitably increases the cost of manufacturing.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.